Mamma Mia! : The Next Chapter
by mammamiafan121
Summary: 4 months after the wedding and a lot of drama's unfolded find out what happens next on the mysterious island of kalakiri. R/R


A/N: Hey guys new story yes about Mamma Mia! Hope you like it! R/R would be much appreciated NOTE: THERE IS SOME SEXUAL SCENES IN THIS FICTION

**After the wedding: Chapter 1**

It had been four months after Donna and Sam got married in that time Sky left Sophie for a girl in Ibiza so Sophie was now back at the villa. Tanya and pepper had got engaged but this time Tanya had to pay for herself because her father was dead. Rosie and Bill were married and bought the house next door to the Vila. Sophie was sat on her bed wondering what could have been if Sky hadn't have left her or more importantly were she would be? But she didn't care about that anymore she was just grateful she didn't marry him all those months earlier as she sat on her bed there was a knock on the bedroom door "Honey can I come in" a voice called it was Donna "Yes mom come in!" she said Donna walked over to her daughter and sat beside her "are you okay darling?" she asked "I'm pregnant mom" Sophie blurted out "what? Sweetie Sky left you 3 months ago are you telling me your 3 months gone?" Donna said confused "Yeah I am mom what am I going to do?" she started to cry "darling don't cry you have me here and your dads we will help you don't you worry everything is going to be okay you hear me?" Donna smiled hugging her daughter she felt so sorry for her Sky had been a complete and utter bastard to her and left her alone in Ibiza and pregnant at this second in time Donna could literally kill Sky Donna figured Sophie needed a little time to herself so she left and went over to the bar where she found Rosie and Tanya "Donna honey are you alright you have gone all pale!" Tanya said feeling Donna's forehead "Oh Tanya stop fussing I am fine! Sophie just told me she's pregnant 3 months" Donna said ordering a double martini "What? So not only did that bastard sky leave her on Ibiza on her own he got her up the duff!" Rosie said shocked and sad for Sophie "Yes! That's one way of putting it Rosie!" Donna said downing a double martini.

Later that day Donna was walking on the beach she was thinking about the coming months of her life she was soon to be a grandmother it made her think she wanted another child before it was really too late but she didn't know what Sam wanted so she decided she would ask him she walked up to her bedroom where she found Sam sat on the balcony "I saw you walking along the beach you looked deep in thought so sexy!" Sam laughed "Sam what do you think about becoming a father again" she asked he stood up and walked over to his wife not leaving eye contact "What you're not..." he said "Oh no no course not! But I mean would you want to?" Donna asked "Yes I would if you wanted to" he smiled grabbing her ass "Oh so what do you say to making babies?" Donna laughed sexily Sam said nothing he kissed her passionately she didn't resist him she just kissed him back he guided her to their bed he sat her down and let her take his shirt off she kissed his bare chest with all her passion while undoing his belt as soon as the belt was off his pants fell to the ground leaving him with just his boxer shorts on Donna soon removed them and found her husband already had a boner she started massaging his boner causing him to moan with pleasure she started massaging it faster and faster till eventually he ejaculated all over her face "Wow you taste so creamy" Donna smiled she started to suck on his boner causing him to moan further when she had finished with him Sam laid her down on the bed too her dress of her and found her bra-less he grabbed a breast a teased her nipples with his fingers she moaned in great pleasure he sucked on them till they were red and hard he moved down and kissed her V she moaned and arched backwards he licked and licked till she got really wet "Sam Fuck me Please!!" she moaned Sam obeyed his wife's wishes he entered her with great force causing them both to moan he plunged in and out as hard and as deep as possible and yet he went further and further inside her harder and harder she was moaning "Sam harder do me harder Fuck me Sam that's the spot!" she moaned he yet again obeyed her wishes and plunged further and harder into her causing her to arch even further backwards Sam ejaculated inside her but she had yet to come he kept Banging her harder and harder 1hr30mins past when Donna came. Sam had ejaculated 7 times inside her leaving her all creamed out. "Oh Sam that was magical the best sex I have had since..." Donna said "Since what Donna?" Sam said confused "Since 21 years ago me and you" she blurted out Sam laughed they had done it loads off times before but it was never like this plus this time they didn't use a condom. Donna and Sam were exhausted but there was still things they needed to do before the day was out.

Donna got up and got dressed and re-did her hair she put on her Jesus sandals and walked down the stairs she went passed the bar when she heard someone say "Have fun did you Mrs. Carmichael?" It was Tanya her and Rosie were still at the bar and she then realized she had left the window in her room open while having sex with Sam "What? What do you mean?" Donna smiled "Oh Sam Fuck me fuck me harder OOOOO Sam!" Rosie said she just couldn't control her laughter and burst out laughing "Oh c'mon really we are allowed to have fun we just didn't notice the window was open and plus have you got nothing better to do with your time than to listen to your best friend having sex with her husband?" Donna laughed walking over to the bar and ordering a double martini "No we don't have anything better to do with our time actually! We just sit at the bar all day until were stone drunk listen to each other having sex! Now you know that's not true! It's your fault you shouldn't have left the window open! We can't you know turn off our ears for 2 hours can we?" Rosie laughed "I suppose not! Gosh I am a idiot but I guess that's nothing new!" Donna laughed "So how was it? CREAMY? AHHAHAHAH" Tanya couldn't control herself "You heard that too? Oh god!" Donna put her head in her hands embarrassed "We heard EVERYTHING" Rosie laughed "Right okay I need to tell you something me and Sam we are planning a baby" Donna smiled "very funny Donna" Rosie laughed "No no I am serious! Me and Sam we want another baby what's so funny about that?" Donna asked "Donna there could be problems I mean your health and things we don't want you to be sick or anything like that" Rosie said clearly concerned "Well Rose that is something I am willing to take I mean I will be careful! I promise!" Donna said Tanya and Rosie accepted that it was her decision and they said nothing more of it.

A/N Hope you liked it! And the sex scene! R/R if you want to know what happens next! Thank you loads! Love you Charlie AND Courtney


End file.
